Batman and The Opera
by Archer4
Summary: A man who is a fan of Phantom Of The Opera haunted the Gotham Opera House. Now it's up to Batman to solve this Opera house mystery before the Phantom strike again!


Batman And The Opera.

Batman is based on theDC comic, Phantom is based from the novel book of "The Phantom ofthe Opera." I thought it would be cool to have Batman VS. The Phantom. Hope you like the story.

CHAPTER 1: Erik

20 years ago….

A 15 year old ErikChaney was in the Gotham High School reading 'Phantom Of TheOpera.' He read that book so many times. He plan to be a famous Opera writer someday. Many of the kids would pick on him, because it's the only book he ever read. One day he got home from School, his parents tells him that he should stop reading the book and start study on his school work. But Erik refuses to listen. Then his father was furious and grab The 'Phantom Of The Opera' book from him and rip the book apart. Erik was in tears, He was angry at what his father did. Later that night Erik runs away from home while everyone was asleep. He ran away to Gotham Opera House and hide there. When the Opera house manger found him hiding, Erik asked him for a job. He even lied about his age. The Opera Manager let Erik work for him.

The Present…

A 35 year old Erik Chaney was proud to be working at The Gotham Opera House. He was thrill to be able to work there for 20 years. He worked on so many great show in the Opera House. In fact in short 20 years he wrote 50 opera, and they were a smash hits. One day a new Opera manger came to the Opera house name Joel. After two major flop of Broadway shows; He decided to try the Opera shows. And soon own Opera. One day Erik visit Joel in his office, He tells Joel that he wrote a new opera. Erik said," You see it's called, "Angel Of Music." It's about a girl who sings like an Angel and dream of one day becoming a star and everyone will love her. What you think?" Joel stare at him for a minute and said," I think it suck. Because it seems like everyone hears the same old sob story of a young girl tries to make it to be a star. And not every daddy's little angel can make it like yours." Erik was hurt and angry, he walk out of Joel's Office and plan to write another opera.

Three Month later Erik was walking into the Opera house, then to his horror he see a poster of "Angel Of Music" starring Christy Philbin And was created by Joel! Erik was more furious then ever, Joel stole his Opera show. He storm into Joel's office and Demand that he was the rightful owner of the show, but Joel refuse to do so. Then Erik said," Mark my words, this isn't over! I shall have my revenge!" And Erik went home. When he was home he was breaking everything in his house and screaming in anger. Then he sees his "The Phantom Of The Opera" book, He smile with a grin and decide to become the Phantom.

1 year later…

Batman see the Batsignal and knew it was important as he was driving across Gotham City. Commissioner Gordon waits for Batman to arrive. Soon he came. "Commissioner?" Said Batman. Gordon turned and see Batman standing next to him. He said," There's something strange going on in the Gotham Opera House. People are saying it's haunted. And one of the workers there found this note with a black tips on the edge of the letter. At first I would think its The Joker, Or The Penguin are behind this, but couldn't figure it out." Batman took the letter from Gordon and it was read:

DEAR COSTUMER OF THE OPERA,

I AM SORRY THAT YOU WASTED YOUR MONEY AND TIME TO SEE THE WORST SHOW EVER AT THE GOTHAM OPERA HOUSE. I MUST INFORM YOU THAT IT IS NOW FOREVER HAUNTED. COME AT YOUR OWN RISK IF YOU DARE. IF YOU COME, IT MAY BE YOUR FINAL NIGHT. THE CHOICE IS YOUR!

YOUR SERVENT,

O.G.

After Batman read it Gordon Said," One of the men figures the 'O.G.' stand for Opera Ghost, Liked the book from 'Phantom Of The Opera.' You think we got another nut like the Mad Hatter?" Then Batman said," I'll have this check out. If this O.G. is after a girl, then I better find her before he dose." Then Batman leaves.

Later in the Batcave Batman was working on the Bat computer to find out more about this Opera Ghost. Alfred was there to help him. Alfred asked if he had ever read the book and Batman said no. Then Alfred said," The Opera Ghost is the Phantom that haunted the Opera house, He teach a young Girl named Christine Daae how to sing like an Angel. But his face was deform at birth, and hides his horrible face wearing a mask. He was also a murderer." Batman thanked Alfred for the information and decides to visit the opera house as Bruce Wayne.

The next day Bruce visited the Opera house and was greeted by Joel. Bruce asked him what the show was called and Joel said it was call, "Angel Of Music." And it was a hit for over a year. Bruce then said, "I would love to see the show. Is box 5 available?" Then Joel said yes. Then said, "Aw Mister Wayne I would like you to meet Christy Philbin the star of our show." Christy walked by and said hi to them. Then the light started to flickers. Bruce asked what that was with the light? Joel said it was nothing. Bruce Notice that Christy seemed a bit nervous. Bruce said that he'll be back soon for the show. Somewhere in the dark shadow, Phantom sees Bruce Wayne Leaving the opera house. He said, "Poor Mr. Wayne. Once he's in box 5 anything can happen to him!" Then he left.

I'll be back soon with Chapter 2. 


End file.
